African American adolescents are disproportionately affected by HIV/AIDS and other sexually transmitted infections (STIs) (CDC, 2007a, 2007b, 2008a), highlighting the importance of further prevention research for this population. The goal of the proposed study is to address these disparities by developing and testing a new intervention approach that focuses on relationships (e.g., the different types of relationships, the context in which youth "hook up"), as well as factors that might reduce sexual risk taking (e.g., concurrency of sexual partners, norms about the sequencing of romantic and intimate events in relationships), potentially important behavioral aims for African American youth who tend to report having more sexual partners than other racial/ethnic groups (Eaton et al., 2006). The potential effects of the intervention will be tested using a matched pilot-test design involving 2 schools (approximately 400 students), in which the schools are randomly assigned to either the intervention or comparison condition. Youth will be assessed 3 times during the study: baseline, 3 and 6 months following the intervention, providing data on sexual risk taking behaviors (e.g., sexual partners, condom use) and related determinants, such as functional knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, perceived self efficacy, and perceived norms related to relationships and sexual behaviors. The study also will yield data on characteristics of adolescents'relationships (e.g., how romantic relationships are developed, what factors characterize different types of relationships, how adolescents view the quality of their relationships). Consistent with the R21 mechanism, the study findings would yield new data on the potential promise and feasibility of a relationship-based approach to HIV prevention that could be tested in a randomized controlled trial. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: African American adolescents are disproportionately affected by HIV/AIDS and other sexually transmitted infections (STI). More effective and accessible interventions are needed to address the HIV/STI related health disparities experienced by these youth. The proposed project has the potential to be of public health significance in the following ways: 1) it provides an additional resource for schools to address HIV/STI risk among youth, particularly African American youth;2) if effective, a relationships-based approach to HIV would have broad appeal to schools, community-based organizations, and clinics serving adolescents because of its developmental focus;and 3) the study results could yield new insights regarding adolescents'relationships, potentially leading to promising strategies for reaching African American adolescents, an important contribution given the alarming rates of HIV and other STIs among this population group.